


Show Pony

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix goes for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Pony

"Um oh-ng oo _ill_ oo," Miles said, as clearly as he could with a bit in his mouth.

Phoenix slapped his flank with his riding crop. "That's the worst neighing I've ever heard." Miles snorted in frustration. "Much better," he complimented

He walked in a slow circle around his pony boy, admiring and infuriating Miles, who could neither see past his blinders nor turn his head to follow.

Phoenix felt the slightest pang at how uncomfortable Miles looked, the bit pulling against the corners of his mouth, his legs pushed into an unnatural position by the hoofed boots. Then again, if he was really that uncomfortable, he wouldn't be so painfully hard- and Miles was giving new meaning to the expression "hung like a horse."

Stepping back out of Miles's limited field of vision, he slid a hand over his rump. The awkward position promoted by his hooves made the muscles there clench tighter, and Phoenix couldn't help enjoying the effect.

He reached down to ruffle his tail, making the attached plug move inside Miles; he was rewarded with a plaintive whimper.

"I still don't hear any neighing," he reminded, walking back into Miles's line of sight. Giving Phoenix a sharp glare, he stamped his hoof against the ground, tossing his head and whinnying for all he was worth, shaking the magenta plume on his head.

Phoenix caught him by the reins, pulling his head back. "Keep that up and I'll have to break you," he said gruffly, and Miles shivered visibly.

He pulled back again. "Trot to the wall," he commanded. When Miles tried simply walking, he earned another blow from the crop. "I said trot," Phoenix reminded him, and he complied, blushing fiercely, picking up his hooves high with every step.

"One for yes, two for no," Phoenix told him. "Are you going to keep acting up?"

Miles brought his foot down twice.

"Are you going to be a good horsey?"

Once, reluctantly.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

Once, enthusiastically.

"Brace yourself," Phoenix ordered, and Miles obeyed, holding himself up with both hands. With reluctance, Phoenix tugged the tail out- as amazing as it would have been just to push in there with it, Miles really would have killed him then- before easing himself in.

Miles pushed back against him eagerly, his whole body tense. Taking him by his traces, Phoenix pushed him forward before slamming him backwards again, making Miles let out a muffled groan.

"Faster," Phoenix told him, punctuating it with several sharp slaps from his crop, bringing out little red welts on Miles's flank and hocks.

Phoenix rode him for all he was worth, pulling him close by his harness. They were definitely going to have to do this again, because Miles was just too perfect at it, stamping and whinnying while Phoenix fucked him, his mane flicking back and forth. He could get very, very used to this.

"Come," he whispered into Miles's ear, and he obeyed after two quick thrusts, his whole body sagging in relief. That was enough for Phoenix, and he came, holding Miles hard against him.

He helped the exhausted Miles to the bed, unlocking and removing his headgear and harness.

"You have the strangest fetishes," Miles told him, reaching down to unlace his boots.

"Says the guy who likes cat boys."

"It was one time! I was curious! And don't pretend like you didn't like it."

"If I'd have known all it took was a pair of two dollar cat ears to get you off, I'd have done it a long time ago." Phoenix fingered the leather harness thoughtfully. "This stuff most have cost a fortune. Where did you get it?"

Miles looked away, muttering something.

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't catch that."

"Franziska," he mumbled. When Phoenix got a faraway look in his eyes, Miles slapped him.


End file.
